School for Mutants
by spottedleopard79
Summary: Ever sense the Flock has gone public; the last existing school has been in danger of being destroyed. In a desperate attempt to keep it hidden the White Coats turned the School into a, well, school. Follow these unknown mutants as they try to survive life of torture, friendship, and education. Accepting Oc's
1. Chapter 1

In a dark hallway of the last standing school, cages lined across the walls, reaching all the way to the ceiling. In said cages, mutants of every shape and size lay, sat, or crouched. In a cage that sat on the floor was a boy with red hair. Stretching his arms as high above his head as he could in the cage, he shook himself away. A Flyboy was passing the cages, shaking the ones with sleeping mutants violently. The boy watched the robot walk by before flipping it off.

He laughed silently at the robot's obliviousness and turned to the cage to his left. In the cage was another boy, not much younger than the first boy. He was curled tightly into a ball, his sandy brown hair ruffled messily from sleep.

The red head understood his friend's tiredness; they were never woken up unless it was for tests. But now was different, something new and exciting.

"Buddy, wake up." He whispered through the cages. Buddy was a hard sleeper; not even the Flyboy shaking the cage would wake him.

When Buddy stayed asleep the first boy kicked the cage, "Buddy!"

When he stayed asleep, the first boy gave up and decided to sit patiently in his cage. After about five minutes he was bored.

"Ok, they really need to give us something to do in these cages." He huffed annoyed, taping his fingers on the cage door. Glancing at his sleeping friend, an idea popped into his mind. He shuffled as close to Buddy's cage as he could get, leaning his arm on the side of his cage.

"Breakfast," he whispered so quietly no human could hear it.

In the millisecond after the word left the red heads mouth, Buddy shot out of his curled up position, hitting his head on the top of the cage. He rubbed his head as he let out mild curses. His brown eyes shot open as he remembered what woke him up and he looked around desperately.

Finally finding out the red head lied he turned to glare at him, "Liar."

"How could you say such a thing?" The red head gasped dramatically, putting a hand over his heart.

The door on the side of the room opened with a loud clang. Erasers stomped into the room, taunting and laughing at the caged mutants. Each Eraser had a key that unlocked one of the cages. They started going around, unlocking the cages and setting the mutants free.

Once the red head's door was opened he jumped out with a spectacular leap. Right when his bare feet hit the stone floor he stretched out his tall body, listening to his limps pop. He didn't have long to bask in the glory of being free, as a mutant that was in a cage above him jumped down. Right on top of him. He groaned as the mutant jumped off him, running to the door as if he wasn't even there.

"Thanks for that!" He called out sarcastically.

He growled as he got to his feet, brushing off the imaginary dirt from his clothes. He wouldn't be standing for long.

"Wes!"

The call only gave him a couple seconds warning before he was tackled to the ground. Wes blew the hair out of his face and looked at the person who tackled him.

"Buddy, I would appreciate it if you _got off me!_" he empisizeing the 'got off me' part.

Buddy quickly scrambled off him, smiling apologetically, "Sorry."

Wes sighed and patted his energetic friend on the head. Buddy was supposed to be the next new and improved Eraser. Sadly, or thankfully, whichever way you look at it, it failed. Buddy could now transform into a full wolf, everything is the exact same as a real wolf. A back fire to this is that Buddy is as needy as pet dog. He was also fifteen.

Wes was half-human half-ground hog. He looked like a normal sixteen year old boy, except that his finger nails were long claws, which he hid with gloves. He was also very good at running and hiding.

Wes grabbed his friends arm and dragged him to the exit door. The two slammed through the unlocked door, squinting as the sun light burned their eyes. Once their eyes adjusted they were able to stare up at the huge white building in front of them. Hadn't they just gotten out of the School though?

Shrugging it off, they followed the other mutants into the building. Stepping inside cold metal hands grabbed Wes and pulled him away. Wes looked for Buddy quickly to see him also being pulled away by a Flyboy. He started to struggle heartedly, biting on the metal hand. Even though this did nothing he kept doing it. He was soon thrown into a chair and handcuffed to it.

_How original_, he thought.

A white coat walked up to him with no hesitation and strapped something to his ankle. Wes frowned in confusion at the black thing on his leg.

The white coat read his expression, "It's a tracker," He explained, "If you leave the borders we have set you will be shocked to unconsciousness."

_Oh, how comforting._

The handcuffs were undone and he was left in the room by himself. Wes noticed a sheet of paper on the floor with neat cursive on one side. Getting out of the chair, he picked up the letter and read it over carefully.

_Due to certain circumstances, we are letting all you mutants live a more human like life. As explained earlier, the tracker on your leg will tell us your every move; if you pass the bounders we have set, you will be electrocuted into unconsciousness and used as a torture subject. You are only allowed to be in town, the trail to the school, or on school property. On the other sheet of paper is your schedule and the address of your apartment, with the key taped on. You must come to class or you will get the worst punishment imaginable. _

Wes shivered at the threat. Violent much? He looked at the other paper to see his schedule. He skimmed the paper to find the address, the key was easy to find. After doing that, he folded both papers and stuffed them in his pocket.

He was about to walk out the door when he noticed another door on the other side of the room. It was the same color as the walls, white, so it was hard to see. Cautiously, he walked over to the door and opened it. He squinted at the sun light but that didn't stop him from seeing the woods and dirt trail. He wasted no time in darting onto the trail. He wasn't worried about Buddy, he was bound to get the same instructions and find the trail. All he cared about right now was the one word running through his head.

Freedom.

* * *

Hi, this is an OC story. If you are going to send in an Oc please no avian americans. Here is what I need to know:

Name:

Age:

DNA:

Appearance:

Personality:

Powers:

Orientation:


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this took me so long, lazy lazy me. I'm in a way to crazy mood, so you must deal with my craziness. People seem to be cofused so I will fix it now: orientation is sexuality. I just need to know if they are gay, straight, bi, will only date animals...I like to have dating stuff every once and a while. I will ask you before hand if you want them to date or not.

**I do not own Maximum ride I only own Buddy and Wes.**

* * *

Wes sat on the messy, bug infested bed that was in his room. He had somehow; miraculously found the room in an abandoned building. It didn't really surprise him all that much. The scientist dudes were not imaginative. He sat cross legged on the bed and stared at the big dog that sat in front of him. The dog looked like an oversized German Shepard; he had sandy brown fur and soft brown eyes that any girl would fall in love with. Or a gay/bi guy, whichever you pick.

"You really think you can win, Buddy?" Wes asked, shifting on the bed to get more comfortable.

The wolf's lips pulled back into a smile," It seems you have forgotten that I am a wolf, the world's best beggars! I can keep my eyes open for hours on end if I must!" Buddy flattened his ears in a taunting way, if there was a way to tauntingly flatten your ears that is.

The red head brushed his hair out of his face, never blinking. He watched as Buddy licked his lips, probably thinking of winning that prize they had set. Wes was about to start bad mouthing him when the rooms phone starting ringing. Neither moved from their spots, though Wes did reach out and blindly look for the phone, knocking a few things over in the process.

"Hello?" He said once he finally found the phone.

Buddy watched unblinking as Wes talked to whoever it was on the phone. Finally the person hung up and Wes threw the phone to the floor.

"Too much trouble to find the table."

"Who was it?" Buddy asked, cocking his head.

"The scientist, said I had a roommate, not that I care all that much, as long as they don't eat my fudge." He said.

"YES!" Buddy shouted randomly, "I win, I win. Go Buddy! Go Buddy! Go Buddy!" He started doing a happy dance.

"Ok, it's not all that great…" Wes grunted.

"Might I ask what y'all are doing?" A voice asked from the door.

A teenaged boy stood in the door way. He had long brown hair that was tied back into a pony tail; he had on a blue flannel shirt over a white t-shirt, jean, steel toed boots and a John Deere cap on his head. He looked at the two, looking very confused.

"I don't have to answer to commoners," Buddy huffed, walking past the teen and out the door.

The teen watched Buddy walk out the door before turning and giving Wes a questioning look.

"Nobody knows," Wes sighed, "I'm Wes."

"David," The teen introduced, "you got food?"

"Yup."

Wes lay back on the bed and stretched his arms above his head before putting them behind his head. He let out a loud yawn and felt his eyes begin to droop; it was a big day after all. Smiling slightly he let himself fall asleep.

He woke up about two hours later. He needed food. Swinging his feet over the edge of the bed, he made his way into the kitchen. David was sitting in the living room, watching something from the horrible TV. Opening up one of the cabinets, Wes grabbed a container he had put in there earlier in the day. His usually bright green eyes turned dark as he looked in the container. He spun on his heel and glared at the teen sitting on the couch.

"You ate my fudge." He growled, slamming the container onto the counter.

"Yeah, so?" David asked, looking over to the kitchen, only to have to duck as a knife came flying at his head, "what the heck man?!"

"NO ONE EATS MY FUDGE!" Wes shouted, picking up an orange and chucking it at him.

Now that wasn't a big deal cause oranges are soft but he didn't appreciate it when random objects came flying at his head.

"Would you stop trying to maim me with random objects?!" David shouted while trying not to get hit with whatever was being thrown at him.

"No! You ate my fudge you fat head!" Wes shouted back.

"It's only fudge!"

The random objects finally stopped being thrown at his head. David sighed in relief, and turned his gaze to his roommate. Wes was staring at him, a horrified expression on his face. David raised his hands in surrender as the shocked expression turned to one of rage.

"Just fudge? Just fudge?! It is not 'just fudge'! It is a way of life!" Wes grabbed a random pipe that was lying around and walked over to where David was standing.

"Ok man, let go of the pipe," David said calmingly, the slight southern drawl in his voice become more evident.

"Never!" Wes started to repeatedly hit David over the head with the pipe.

"Hey, stop it! It doesn't hurt me any, but stop it!" He shouted reaching out to grab the pipe.

He was surprised when Wes let go of the pipe and dove underneath the bed. He held the pipe tight in case it was a trick and fell to his knees to look under the bed.

"Wha- where did he go?"

Wes was not under the bed, or on the other side, or anywhere for that matter. David looked around the room in utter confusion, how could someone just disappear like that? He let out a deep sigh and shook his head. He got up and walked over to the other bed. It had been a long day and he didn't need to deal with this right now. He flopped down onto the bed and closed his eyes, keeping the pipe close; he did not want to be attacked in his sleep by the fudge addicted mutant.

_Note to self: never eat his fudge. _


End file.
